Content is being accessed through an increasingly diverse array of devices. For example, a music selection may be enjoyed using an optical disk player that is part of a stereo system, or it may be enjoyed on a personal computer or small electronic device (e.g., a miniature jukebox) that accesses the music selection in a compressed digital format (e.g., MP3) from some form of local or hosted storage. While consumers enjoy using such a diverse array of devices, preventing unauthorized distribution of content can be difficult for content providers (e.g., record labels, artists, and service providers) as well as to manufacturers of consumer appliances.